The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hibiscus, botanically known as Hibiscus rosa-sinensis, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Denver’.
The new Hibiscus is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Amstelveen, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact freely-branching and freely-flowering Hibiscus cultivars appropriate for container production.
The new Hibiscus originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Amstelveen, The Netherlands in 1999, of a proprietary Hibiscus rosa-sinensis selection, identified as code number 239.2317, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Hibiscus rosa-sinensis selection, designated as code number 5.17.14816, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Denver was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Amstelveen, The Netherlands, in 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hibiscus by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Amstelveen, The Netherlands since 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Hibiscus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.